The invention relates to a surgical instrument for performing vascular anastomosis.
In order to join vessels, their edges adhering to one another must be sewn together. This sewing technique makes high demands on the operating surgeon, especially in the microrange.
When joining a vessel piece to the side of a vessel, the vessel is usually perforated by stab incision. This incision can then be widened to the vessel diameter. The vessel piece to be joined is then positioned using forceps, and the first puncture is made with a needle. With the needle lying, the vessel piece to be joined is subsequently brought up to the incision in the other vessel, and, in this position, the first corner suture is made. It is mainly the cobbler's suture technique that is used here. The semicircles which are still open are then closed with a continuous suture.
This technique known per se demands high manual skill and a considerable amount of practice on the part of the operating surgeon. The long-term results of the operation depend mainly on the quality of the anastomosis. Imperfect transitions, contractions and the like often result in stenoses and swirls in the blood stream and hence in increased plaque formation.